


tears taste better when covered in blood

by pen0meco



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen0meco/pseuds/pen0meco
Summary: He knows. He always knows.





	1. rain

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, listen to zuttomo by shinsei kamattechan (https://youtu.be/xxyA26gJ22E) while reading. Forgive any grammar mistake, English isn't my native language. I highly accept criticism.
> 
> !!jiwon pov!!

It rains. I like rain, it rained more often some years ago. One text, my phone's screen lights up (my eyes too). It's him. "omw ;)<3" It's him, Hanbin.

I dream of him. I dream of chubby cheeks and pink lipstick. I dream of him. I dream of that one day we met under the cherry tree. I dream of him. Of his round glasses and the colored bandaids on his cheeks. Him.

The bell rings. He's here. He awalys rings my bell, even if he has my spare keys (I'd be dead if mom knew). He knows I always leave the door open on rainy days. He knows. «I'm here!» I know he's here, he knows he's here.

He opens my bedroom door and jumps on my bed. He always does it. «You're here...» I dream of him, he's here. «It's raining.»  
«I know. I'm nostalgic. And sad.»  
The rain still hits my window, filling the silence.  
«Why? Do you miss home?» A small chuckle.  
«Why would I? It's right beside me. I live here.» I whisper laying beside him.

I dream of endless rainy afternoons. Endless cherry blossoms. Endless silent words. I dream.  
«That was cheesy, and smooth. It rained too, the day we met. Under the cherry tree»

“ _talk, talk more Hanbin. Fill this silence, I beg you. Fill my life, the way you filled my heart that day. It's bad, the way I adore him, it's bad._ ”

«It's okay.»  
«What?»


	2. first love

«Everything. Everything's okay.» No, that's not true, Hanbin. Nothing's okay. It still rains. I can hear it. The rain hitting the roof. My heart stings, hurts, explodes. As if my ribcage couldn't handle its childish craziness.

Stop. Hanbin. Rain. Him. Heart. Dream. I think about him. Just him. My thoughts run. «Jiwon.» Him, him, him. My nose bleeds. All I can see. Him, blood, him, blood. «Jiwon, your nose—?» Hanbin always carries tissues. He knows my nose bleeds often.

Him, nose, tissue, blood, him, blood, nose, him, him, Hanbin, him. «Hanbin, do you know what I need?» I clean my nose, then throw the dirty tissue somewhere. No reply. «You know, I don't even know what I need. And I'm sad...»

My nose bleeds, bleeds, bleeds again. Stop, stop. He takes a tissue, again, this time he cleans the blood. Stop, don't think, don't talk, stop. «Hanbin—» I cry. No, stop. Tears fall, I sob, I look so miserable. «Hanbin, stop, no, what—» I don't even know what I'm saying.

«What, Jiwon?» I sob again, covering my face. Blood falls, falls from my nose. He cleans. «I— I—» His eyes widen. «You?»  
«I can't. Hanbin I—» He knows. He knows and it hurts. Kill me, kill me, kill me. You're killing me. I'm gonna fall, I already fell.

«I love you too, Jiwon. I always knew.» Rain falls, two become one, my eyes shine. It's always like that. Hanbin always knows. «I've been waiting too much for this.» A whisper. He hugs me.

It's always like that. They always know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I don't really like my writing style lately, lmao. Anyway, leave a comment or something, I don't bite :(

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class lmao kill me


End file.
